fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Love
thumb|275px Hei,^-^,ich weiß das von mir lange nicht wirklich was zu hören war also werde ich das jetzt nachholen.Die Story handelt um mich auf der Mc Kinley :D viel spaß Status:in Arbeit Mein erster Tag Meine Hände zitterten und sie sind Schweißnass.Ich stieg aus dem Bus und wurde fast zerquescht von den Menschenmassen,die aufeinmal auf mich zukamen.Genau in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen.Wie sollte ich mich denn nur hier zurechtfinden.Und bei so einer großen (und ich meine GROSSEN) Schule.Doch plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter.Ich zuckte zusammen,aber drehte mich um."Hey,ich bin Blaine.Und du bist Mia oder?" "Ja bin ich aber woher weißt du das?!",fragte ich ihn und guckte ihn schief an.Dann musste er lächeln:"Sowas spricht sich schnell in der Schule rum.Und wo musst du jetzt als erstes hin?" "Ich muss jetzt zum Dierektor.Wenn ich müsste wo der ist..."Nun musste er wieder lächeln und ich muss sagen das er nicht gard unschön lächelt."Komm,ich begleite dich!" Stumm nickte ich.Dann nahm er aber meine Hand und ging mit mir zusammen in das Büro des Dierektors.Er blickte hoch und grinste wissend."Ah Hallo Mia.Hier ist dein Stundeplan....."Ich nickte nur stumm und passte nicht mehr auf da ich mir es sowieso nicht merken kann,oder eher gesagt will.Wir,also Blaine und ich,verließen wieder das Büro."Ich habe jetzt auch Spanisch soll ich dich dahin begleiten?" "Ja,gerne.Danke!"Wir waren angekommen bei dem Raum in dem Spanisch stattfand,doch dann passierte etwas,was höchst wharscheinlich mein ganzens Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde.Ich betrat den Raum und wurde von wunderschönene braunen Augen angeblinzelt.Es war mein Spanischlehrer und er ist nicht ohne.Wie lange wir dort standen weiß ich nicht aber es schien unendlich lange gewesen zu sein.Ich wurde erst aus der Tiefe seiner wunderschönene braunen Augen herausgeholt,als mich Blaine am Arm packte und mich mitzog.Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf."Was war das denn grad?",fragte mich Blaine flüsternd aber mit einem Amüsierten Unterton.Leicht trat ich ihm geges Bein.Blaine lachte leise."Das sollte dich jetzt eigentlich zu lachen bringen.",sagte ich und versuchte nicht zu lachen,doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht.Und bevor wir uns versahen wurde wir von der ganzen Klasse dumm angeglotz.Sofort rissen wir uns zusammen und versuchten weiter dem Unterricht zu folgen,was mir eh sehr schwer viel.Als das klingeln der Schulglocke ertönte,packten Blaine und ich unsere Sachen ein.Dann gingen wir langsam hinaus.Ich versuchte jeden Blick von Will zu erhaschen und naja,wie soll ich's sagen.Er versuchte es ebenfalls,bis er schließlich aus dem Raum ging. Blaine und ich gingen ebenfalls heraus..... Ich war nun schon 2 Wochen an der neuen Schule und Blaine und ich sind zu richtig guten Freunden geworden.An einem Tag gingen wir beide durch die Schulflure,da wir grade Pause hatten.Es war auch alles gut,bis einer der Footballspieler mit einem Slushie um die Ecke kam.Blaine machte ein blasses Gesicht Gesicht und das letzte was er rausbekam bevor der Kirschslushie in seinem Gesicht landete war:"Ohh nein"."Hey Schwuchtel.Hoffe du hast Wechselsachen mit."Wutendbrannt rannte ich ihm hinter und wäre dieser Arsch nicht so schnell weggerannt hätte ich ihm warhscheinlich noch etwas gebrochen.Doch plötzlich rammte ich jemanden so stark das wir mit einem lauten Schrei auf dem Boden landeten.... Ich blickte genau in die brauen Augen meines Spanischlehrer's.Mein Herz schlug schneller und sofort nahm mein Gesicht die Farbe einer Tomate an,als mir klar wurde,dass uns jeder hier sehen kann.Peinlich berührt krabbelte ich von ihm runter."Tut mir so leid Mr Schue."Er lachte einfach nur amüsiert über das Geschehniss.Als ich aufgestanden war reichte ich ihm meine Hand um ihm Hochzuhelfen."Alles okay bei Ihnen?" Er nickte lachend."Und bei dir?" "Alles gut."Dann lachten wir beide.Aber nun kam Blaine um die Ecke gerannt.Mr Schue machte große Augen."Oh Gott,Blaine!Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" "Das war der nette Shane aud dem Footballteam.Mia ist ihm hinterhergerannt um ihn zur rede zustellen.",sagte er und sah zu mir.Mein Lehrer nickte einfach nur."Hast du etwas zum Wechseln mit?",fragte er den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren."Nein.Ich habe gedacht,dass ich heute von einer Shlushidusche verschont werde." Wieder nickte er legte dann aber seine Taschen weg und zog seinen Pulli aus,da er darunter noch ein oranges Shirt anhatte.Schnell versuchte ich einen Blick darunter zu erhaschen,schaffte es aber leider nicht.Blaine muss es wohl bemerkt haben sonst würde er jetzt nicht so grinsen,oder nicht?"Danke Mr Schue.ist echt nett von Ihnen." Wieder nickte er nur,dann sagte er:"Gerne doch Blaine.Aber wenn ihr mich entschuldigt ich muss noch ein Paar Arbeiten kontolieren."Ich schluckte,denn ich hatte so ein Gefühl das ich eine 6 hatte.Nun ging er los."Ich muss auch kurz los!",sagte Blaine und verschwand in der Heerentoilette.Langsam beruhigte sich mein Herz wieder und ich beschloss auf Blaine zu warten.Als er wieder raus kam staunte ich:"Wow Blaine.Steht dir echt gut." Er lächelte."Findest du?" "Ja sogar sehr!"...und wieder erschien das Bild von meinem Spanischlehrer in meinem Kopf.Blaine merkte,dass ich träumte und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum."Hallo Mia??Bist du noch da??" Leicht schüttelte ich mich."Ja.Bin voll da!" "Das merk ich schon!",sagte Blaine und musste lachen. 2 Tage später...... Mein Herz schlug schneller und schneller.Er war schon dabei die Arbeiten auszuteilen und nun kam er zu mir.Er lächelte mitleident und reichte mir mein Spanisch Heft im schwarzen Umschag.Ich schluckte,denn ich traute mich einfach nicht,das Heft zu öffnen.Wenn es wieder eine 6 oder 5 wie letztes Mal in Mathe wird bringt sie mich um.Meine Mutter ist bei solchen Sachen immer unrealistisch streng.Ich nahm mir das Heft und schluckte wohl so hörbar,dass Blaine es hörte und zu ihr besorgt rüberschaute.Dann öffnete ich es.Rote Schrift.Überall. Eine 6!Ich bin sowas von tot.Wieder sah Mr Schuester zu mir mit einem besorgten Blick.Er musterte jede Bewegung genau die ich machte.Ich schluchzte,schlug das Heft wieder zu,vergrub mich in meinen Armen und versuchte nicht zu weinen.Blaine's Blick wanderte auzf mich und er wusste sofort was los.Er strich mir über den Rücken,sagte jedoch nichts.Blaine ist ein sehr guter Schüler.Er muss nicht viel lernen um eine 1+ oder eine 2+ zu bekommen.Und ich:Ich pauke und pauke und pauke,aber trotzdem schaffe es nicht besser als eine 3 oder 4.Mr Schuester beendete den Unterricht.Dann ging er zu mir.Wieder schluckte ich."Hey....",sagte er beruhigend aber trotzdem bemerkte man das Besorgte in seiner Stimme."Eine 6 ist nicht der Untergang."Er kniete vor meinem Tisch und legte die Hände darauf."Sie kennen meine Mutter nicht!",sagte ich und blickte ihn in seine Gesicht.Schnell sah ich wieder weg,da ich merkte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.Ich versuchte den Augenkontakt mit ihm zu meiden.Eine Träne lief mir die Wange hinunter,in der stillen Hoffnung er hätte sie nicht bemerkt.Fehlanzeige!Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm.Eine Weile sah er mich besorgt an.Wir waren die einzigen Menschen im Klassenraum.Erneut schluchzte ich laut hörbar.Mein Blick fiel auf meine Ice-Watch.Es war zwar noch früh aber ich wollte trotzdem weg.Weg von Will Schuester.Aber ganz ehrlich:Ich will nur weg,weil ich nicht auf seinen Lippen landen wollte und damit sein Leben zerstören.Er hat doch bestimmt eine Ehefrau oder?Schnell schielte ich auf seine linke Hand.No,kein Ring.Dann wanderte mein Blick auf die andere Hand,die auf meinem Arm lag.Auch kein Ring.Mann das kann doch nicht sein.So ein netter Typ wie er muss doch einfach vergeben sein oder verheiratet.Aber verheiratet ist er schonmal nicht.Jeder normale Mensch,der verheiratet ist,trägt seinen Ring doch immer am Finger,oder?Naja egal!Ich nahm mein Tasche und stand auf."Ich muss los Mister Schuester." Auch er stand auf und nickte mir zu.Noch bevor ich den Raum verließ,drehte ich mich zu ihm um."Danke.",hauchte ich leise."Wofür?",fragte Mister Schuester mich."Nur so."Ich sah ihm nocheinmal in die Augen und verließ dann den Raum. Gedankenverloren schlufte ich durch die Gängen der McKinley-Highschool.Hin und wieder rammten mich ein Paar Footballspieler,als wäre ich nichts.Meine Laune war am Tiefpunkt angekommen.Ich fühlte mich als sei ich nichts wert.Als wär ich einfach unsichtbar.Manchmal wenn ich mich so fühle,fange ich an zu singen.Aber das könnte ich ja hier schlecht machen,wo mir jeder zuhört.Dann wäre ich zwar nicht mehr unsichtbar für die ander,dafür aber die größte Lachnummer der Schule und würde niemals ernstgenommen oder immer verarscht.Das wollte ich auf keinen Fall.Blaine hat doch mal gesagt,es gäbe hier eine Aula.Hmm..vielleicht gehe ich denn da mal hin.Ich blickte mich um und suchte verzweifelt nach der Eingangstor der Aula.Es klnigelte zur Stunde,doch ich hatte zwei Freistunden,also hatte ich Zeit.Nun ging ich also die verlassenden Gänge der McKinley auf der Suche nach dem Auditorium.Ich hätte es mir doch von Blaine zeigen lassen sollen.Naja jetzt ist es auch egal.Doch plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme.Diese Stimme sang etwas.Ich kannte das Lied nicht aber es hörte sich für das,was ich hörte echt gut an.Erst jetzt bemerkte ich,dass ich neben einer großen Tür stand mit der Aufschrift "Auditorium".Ich stöhnte und schlug mir meine Hände ins Gesicht.Mann,wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein um so eine große Tür mit der Auffäligen Aufschrift übersehen?So dumm kann nur ich sein,Echt jetzt.Ich öffnete leise die Tür zum Auditorium und was ich dann sah und hörte,öffnete mein Mund sich vor erstaunen. If your not home,I'll sit here on your doorstep,button up my coat and wait... ''We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set '' ''to pick up where we left again '' ''There's question marks hangin' over us '' ''But we won't give the time of day, oh '' '''Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds '' ''And we can't let them go to waste '' ''The stars collide '' ''We come back to life '' ''We come back to life '' ''The sparks will fly '' ''One look in your eyes '' ''My heart's open wide '' I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight Mir fiel meine Kinnlade runter.Obwohl ich den Song nicht kannte,war er ein zuckersüßer Klang in meinen Ohren.Er sang die zweite Strophe und ich ließ mich staunend auf einen der Sessel in der Aula sinken.Mr Schuester hatte mich immernoch nicht gesehen und er sang aus vollem Halse und mit ganzer Leidenschaft.Ich lächelte den ganzen Song über.Nein,es war eher ein dümmliches Grinsen und ich konnte es nicht abstellen.Nachdem die letzten Töne verklungen waren,entdeckte er mich völlig staunend."Mia?Was machst du denn hier?",lächelte er und guckte gleichzeitig ein wenig verwirrt."Ähh ich...öhhm..." Verlegen legte ich meine Hände in den Nacken und wurde ein wenig rot.''Ich habe ihre bezaubernde Stimme gehört und konnte gar nicht anders als Ihnen zu zuhören.''Dachte ich und schmunzelte."Ich hab mich verlaufen.",lächlte ich zuckersüß und lege den Kopf schief.Ich nehme nur sein Lachen war."Kannst du singen Mia?" Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama